Learning to Deal
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: Ron thinks Hermione is a murder. Harry can’t get over Ginny. As always it is up to Hermione to fix everything. While she is helping Harry she finds herself liking him. This leads in to trouble with Ron and the Wesley's but she must deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Forgetting and Remembering

I woke up, as usual and went to the bathroom for my morning shower. I just got the feeling today was going to be a perfect normal day. I jumped into my casual clothes, put my hair up in a messy bun, and headed my way up stairs to breakfast. You see the kitchen was upstairs instead of downstairs like a normal traditional home.

Downstairs was Ron's room. His room felt like it belonged to an eleven-year-old boy. Ron's room was a dark cherry red with curtains that had Quidditch players (I didn't know.) on brooms. All around his room were actually everything that had to do with Quidditch. Quidditch supplies, comics, his trophies, Quidditch handbooks, and timelines of players from the past. Harry and Ron would spend their time mindlessly there on their days off from work. The only thing that was normal was his bed it had a red covering and a white pillow it was so simple that it stands out from the rest of the room. But Ron's favorite thing in there was his plasma television, the only TV in the house.

In the middle was my room as you could have guessed. My room was so simple the walls had a forest green on them it made my room look sweet. My room was always organized never in a disastrous state. It had a lovely bed, with a white couch. In front of the couch was a warm soothing fireplace that I loved to read in front of. In the middle was also the living room that was filled with thousands of books. There were books there on every subject, literary. The only reason I was in the middle was because Harry decided that in case anything happened it would be easy to get there.

My favorite room of all was Harry's. His was so Muggle like, it made me feel like home. His room of course had Gryffindor colors and a nice view of the garden out in the back. It had pictures of his parents, Sirius, and of all three of us. My favorite picture was that when we bought the house we were about take a picture in front of it. The boys were going to kiss me on the cheek, but I ducked down quickly. Making the boys nearly kiss each other. On the right of Harry's room was also the kitchen.

When I got upstairs Ron was stuffing his face with as much food as possible as usual. I glanced at Harry he was wearing all black for some reason. He looked cheerful but sadden at the same time. I also saw that he hadn't touched his food either. Harry saw that I was looking at him, so he started speaking.

"I was waiting for you to come," he answered quickly.

"Thanks,' I said awkwardly unsure what to say.

I sat down and saw that Harry really outdone himself today with breakfast. There was ham pancakes bacon eggs coffee juice you name it. I t felt like an all you can eat buffet. Everything was assembled so nicely like the first day we moved into the house.

"May I ask what the occasion is for all this delightful food?" I asked chuckling.

"Occasion?!? You are the one who should know after what you did ," Ron yelled putting his fist down at the table. Those being the first words he had spoken all morning.

"What are you talking about Ronal-... OH MY GOD I completely forgot today is the day when um (I glanced over at Harry.)

I t was quite for a while but only a moment and I began to talk to Harry to comfort him.

"Harry I'm really sorry I know I go with you every year Harry please I'm sorry," I said pleadingly to him.

Harry was just staring out the window beside him. I could tell what he was thinking about the day... the day where she died... Ginny died. I remember it like yesterday regretting what I did.

Harry set Ginny and me to got to the east of the forbidden forest to stop the death eaters to go into Hogwarts. Ginny and me actually finished quickly with a few minor injuries. We started away looking for Harry. Until Ginny stated talking to me.

"Um Hermione , you and Harry are really good friends aren't you?' Ginny asked

"Yeah we are the best um why?" I asked curiously.

" It's that everyone thinks you are together and that there is something between you guys since you always hang out and go places," she said awkwardly.

"How dare you?! Bloody hell ! no! I would never ! He's like my brother. How could you think that he's your boyfriend not mine," I yelled at her.

" Oh so what you are saying is that you want me to break up with him so you could be with him," she said.

I scolded at her and started walking away from her going the opposite direction. How dare she were in the middle of a war and she is talking about relationships. I mean how dare she there is nothing between us! I s there?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGH," a girl screamed.

" GINNY," I screamed I ran toward her running as fast as I could. I saw her she was on the floor, I saw Bellatrix above her. She apperated away. I got my wand and tried to cure her. Ron came running to. He got her and cradled her in his arms.

"What happened?" Ron asked .

I stood quite I couldn't bear it she died and it was my fault. We heard Harry coming he was so happy he defeated him he was gone then he saw us. H e mourned over the death of his girlfriend. I never told any one what happened. I just said a death eater snuck behind us. Ron taught I killed her to have Harry in my arms.

I squeezed Harry's hand gently. Ron just scolded at me and continued eating. Harry let go of my hand and headed his way to his room. I followed . When I entered he was sitting on his bed holding a photo I got closer and saw it was a picture of Ginny laughing.

" You already went to her grave didn't you?" I said sitting beside him.

He just nodded and said yes he began to speak to me for the first time about his feelings.

"Sometimes I wish nothing happened. why does everyone I love die? I want to forget everything stop caring about all this stupid mess." He yelled punching the side of his bed.

" I know Harry it hurts, and it hurts more to hope, but promise me you wont stop caring," I said comfort to him while rubbing his back.

Harry smiled at me and said" Thanks Hermes."

It was the first time he had ever given me a nick name. I blushed and could see he did too. The three of us settled to our jobs.

This is my second story I would hope you would review . I will upload soon and no this isn't a h/g or r/hr . It is a Harry Hermione one . Thank you) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Awkward Fight**_

Ron was Quidditch captain/keeper for the unbeatable Chudley Cannons. Everyone said they were in a stump loosing thirty-one games in a row. When Ron got there he led them to Quidditch Cup Finals. They didn't win but got third place that is still as good for the bad strike they were having. Every morning he would put his uniform on and go. That's all after breakfast I suppose. Each day he would come back tired as ever. Ron would go to his room and fall on his bed taking an afternoon nap. Ron kept bragging that he had the toughest job of all three of us but he didn't I did.

I was an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. I worked with Luna so it wasn't that bad having a friend along. The thing that I really disliked was that I was on the ninth floor cluttered with other types of rooms. Sometimes in the middle of the night Croaker would appear in my fireplace to go to the Ministry quickly. Usually to explore some artifacts that were found .I had to study them very closely in various chambers. One time I was really paying attention (I was very sleepy) and the artifact exploded right in my face. Luna just laughed at the sight of me, but she helped me clean the place up before Croaker came and throwed a hissy fit at us. The only time I had to myself was when I had vacation during winter (two weeks) and summer (a month).

The only thing that surprised us the most was Harry's job. He was a reporter (on any subject) for the newsagent in Britain. Everyone thought he would have an exciting job like be an Auror fighting evil till old age. Or work in the Ministry of Magic. But no he works for plain Muggles. I ask does he like that job and all the time he answers yes. Sometimes on my days off from work I go to visit him in his office. I always see him with a stack of papers and a camera attached to his neck. I calm him down making him relax. Harry hardly has days off sometimes just a week every year.

"Finally we are all done and vacations for all of us at the same time can you believe that Harry," I shouted coming in through the doorway.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a sec up in your room," Ron said silently in my ear.

I looked back and saw Harry looking confused. Before I could say anything Ron dragged me upstairs to my room and he sat me down on my couch sitting beside me.

"Do you know what happened to Ginny on the night where she... wells you know?" Ron said awkwardly.

" You think I killed her didn't you...you think I am a murder!" I yelled at him

"Well yeah, you were the only one there and you were over her drenched in her blood with your wand," Ron said.

"I was trying to cure her! ...And well I guess you do have the right to yell at me. I did do something wrong. Ron can you keep a secret and you won't tell Harry,"

He nodded and I began to tell him the whole story of that dreadful night well not the whole thing about Ginny and I talking about Harry. When I finished Ron was just staring at the fireplace I could tell he was going to yell at me, I just knew it.

"How could you Hermione you her friend and you just let my sister there by herself!" Ron screamed at me in my face but I looked ahead, trying not to cry.

" Well it's not my fault she was talking about me and Harry that I loved him and that I was supposedly with him..." I covered my mouth quickly I couldn't believe myself, I said it.

Ron just stared at me when we heard a creak at the door both of us turned our heads. Harry was there, he was listening the whole time, I could tell. Ron got up and left hitting Harry on the shoulder with his own. I heard Ron cursing as he left. I sat back down on the couch trying to keep myself from crying in front of Harry.

Harry sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulder to calm me down. He started whispering in my ear it was barely audible but soothing at the same time.

"Hermes its all right I know now, I knew you didn't kill her, you were her friend you wouldn't, but I still miss her," Harry said

"I know you do, no one will ever replace her not even me," I said to him in a low voice

He got up "its all right Hermes you don't have to lie to me," he said at the doorway.

I couldn't really make out what he meant you don't have to lie to me. When suddenly I heard a racket in Harry's room. I went upstairs quickly and peaked through a small opening through the door. I saw Ron was mad, he was yelling at Harry. I glanced at Harry he was bleeding from his nose and he was all flushed.

"Harry how could you, you knew I liked Hermione she was my everything even if she killed my sister!" He screamed violently at him.

" Ron when are you going to get she didn't kill Ginny weren't you listening to her. Bellatrix killed her not Hermes, " Harry said trying to keep a formal tone.

"Hermes. Oh is this you're little pet name for her. Oh is she going to start to call you Hawy. You actually believe this story of her's, but me and her will sort it out then were going to get together ," Ron yelling harder.

"When are you going to get it in your stupid little head she doesn't want you she never did? She... She is going to want me," Harry said

I gasped they were fighting over me. What! I liked Harry, where did he get that idea? Oh no, (no one will ever replace her not even me) shit. I should star using my words more carefully. I heard someone take a blow again. This time it was Harry hitting Ron in the face I couldn't take it any more.

"Stop it you two stop it!" I yelled.

They were both badly hurt. Ron's eye was black and his lip was fat. Harry, the bloody nose and cuts on the palms of his hands. They were both looking at me. Unable to believe I was watching them fight over me.

"RON GET OUT!" I screamed

"But," Ron started stammering

"Out!" I screamed again.

Leaving Harry and I alone in the room. I got my wand and cast a few healing charms on him. Harry was trying to breathe from the fight he had earlier with Ronald.

I didn't want to speak I wanted him to talk first to tell me what happened until finally.

"You don't like me do you?" Harry asked me

How could he ask me a question like that if I said no he might leave. If I say yes Ron is going to get mad and he is going to leave. Man this is so confusing I should just tell him the truth I closed my eyes.

"No," I said very quietly to him

To my surprise he smiled he actually smiled. I have never seen him smile at me like that. I t suddenly got very awkward in the room. Without me expecting it I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red and I left.

Maybe I do like him after all. As always Harry has to be right on these sorts of things I amused myself walking to my room. When suddenly Ron grabbed me and pushed me to wall. He grabbed my wand and threw it across the room, he put his hand on my neck and his wand in the other. I gasped trying to call Harry. It was no use Ron put a Silencio charm in the room. I didn't know what to expect I was frightened . For the first time since the war with Voldermort. I thought I was going to die there and Ron would kill me.

**Authors note: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The two kisses_**

Ron was staring at me; his smile looked less than pleasant. I looked deeper into his eyes they were all red it felt like they were going to explode. His face was all flushed and he smelled terribly of liquor.

"You are going to pay for what you did. I know you killed her. Harry might believe that story but I don't. You killed her to be with precious Hawy," Ron said in my face while I was trying not to breathe the strong scent in his mouth.

"I didn't kill her!" I yelled trying to push him off.

It was no use he pushed me harder into the wall. Making me slightly bleed from behind.

"I deal with her death every single day, and know my family knows what you did to my poor sweet innocent sister," he said getting closer to me pushing his knee on to mine.

"Dealing. You have dealt with her death! You call drinking a half litter bottle of whiskey

dealing! I have dealt with your stupid arrogance every day! All I ever hear you say I killed her! I'm a murder! I love Harry! And you know what else get your idiotic drunken body off of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It was like Ron wasn't even listing to a word I was saying. He kneeled his chest upon my chest. He grabbed my face and said I want to stop wanting you. Ron disgustingly kissed me on the lips. I clenched my hand into a fist until my knuckles turned chalk white. Ron started moving his mouth to my neck cupping my breast. I gripped my fist tighter and hit Ron in the stomach. While Ron was moaning on the floor I went dashing to my wand. Ron got up and came, charging at me.

"Expellia-"

"Stupefy!" I said before he could finish his incantation.

I headed my way to Harry's room. When I thought things couldn't get worse. SHSS. They were many noises at the same time I turned around it the Weasley family.

All of them closed around me telling me how could I do that? Why did I kill her? Until I heard a scream from Mrs. Weasley.

" You killed my son my poor innocent son you've killed my daughter now my son!" She said.

I couldn't take it any more I took off the spell from my room. Including Ron, but it didn't do much good since he was drunk. I left my room and headed my way outside.

I wanted to leave this place for good. I couldn't take it anymore. Right when I touched the door handle I heard footsteps coming down. I turned around it was Harry. I was so relieved to see him.

"Hermes where are you going?" He asked me.

I just ran to him crying in his arms. He rubbed my back soothingly. We just stood there arm in arm until the racket from my room came in.

" All of us have decided that Ron is coming to move with us, and you Ms. Granger are never allowed to come into the Burrow ever again. After what you did to my daughter. But Harry sweet Harry you can come any time you wish doesn't matter what time. You are family to us unlike some people," said Mrs. Weasley.

They all apperated out of my site. Leaving me to cry with Harry.

" Why do they believe him Harry? Why?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

I was about to tell him more things when he put his finger on my lips. He told me to be quite and calm down. His hand went to my chin and I looked up. I couldn't notice how beautiful his eyes were. Emerald green eyes were looking upon me. Harry leaned close kissing, and I kissed him back. His hands slowly went to my waist bringing me closer. My hands went to his neck bringing him closer.

" The only reason why I have come back is to pick up my stuff- Harry," Ron said.

We didn't even hear him come in. Harry and I looked at each other then back at Ron. Ron was mad at seeing are once two best friends snogging each other on the staircase.

" Hey you know what. I don't care any more Harry you do whatever you want with your stupid murder mudblood girlfriend. I don't give a shit. I was going to come back here I was. Now I'm not, good luck with your new girlfriend Harry," Ron started saying.

"Ron please don't go we need you aren't we the trio," I said pleadingly.

" Not anymore Granger I'm out," Ron said.

He dissaperated out he was really gone. Harry saw the mistake he did he was looking down wondering if he should have done that or not. I let out one tear just one and sat down.

" I deal with him every day;" I started to speak to Harry.

" No you are not," Harry said in a firm voice.

"I'm not," I said ready to yell at him

"No, your learning to deal with him," Harry said to me.

I let my guard down. He was right I barely was learning. I should start striating this out and go tell them the real truth to see if they would believe me this time.

"Hermes? Hermes? I mean Hermione," Harry said to me trying to bring me back.

"No call me Hermes, Harry well if you want to? I really do like you a lot and I know you like me," I started saying awkwardly to him putting my hand on his chest.

" No Hermione I can't start another relationship right now. I can't get over her. She was my everything. I like you but I same time I don't okay," Harry said.

I got a little depressed about what he had said. I really liked him I did. Harry got up from where he was sitting. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead and went to his room.

"Oh Hermione um well go to the Burrow tomorrow first thing in the morning okay," Harry said caringly.

I nodded and cradled myself there on the couch crying. I lost Ron's friendship. I lost the Weasley's friendship. And most importantly I lost Harry's love for me. All night I cried there on the couch until there were no more tears to shed. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Ahh what did you think of this chapter this one was the hardest by far. I hope you enjoyed and please review I like to hear feed back. Please and thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I know I uploaded quickly but yeah I got carried away I had two many ideas going through my head. I have more so I will upload this one on 21 of april.**_

_**Chapter 4: Believing**_

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up," I heard Harry said above me.

"Not now Harry it's early," I said blacking out the light with my hair.

"It's 11:30," he said very calmly.

Shit, shit, shit, I kept repeating those words in my head. I jumped the shower ignoring the fact that the water was freezing cold. I jumped into my clothes clashing what I was wearing so I had to change again. I went to the mirror to put a bit of makeup. When I realized what happened yesterday. I just stood in the mirror with a lip gloss stick in my hand.

" You ready to go Hermione," Harry said leaning against my doorway.

"Harry I don't think we should go they might not even let me in," I said trying to talk my way out of it.

But before I could say another word he grabbed my waist and apperated me there. I looked up the burrow had really changed since the war. I couldn't call one time where it looked this gloomy. It just didn't have that warm feeling anymore. The paint was faded the farm was gone and the view it used have was gone. Well not gone but like it wasn't beautiful anymore it was lost. They must have lost hope after the death of two family members. (Percy died in the Ministry of Magic in an intrusion of death eaters.)

Harry grabbed my arm and practically dragging me to the doorway. He opened the door letting us in. There was a ruckus of voices when we came in. When they saw me it turned dead silent. I couldn't talk here. There faces were all staring at me like when you go into a magic mirror house. And you see your reflection there are millions of eyes staring at you, but you can't look away. That's how I felt.

"Ms. Granger I thought no I know I told you never to show your face here in my house ever again?" She said in a firm voice

"Hermione needs to tell you something," Harry said pushing me forward.

"Oh is that so?" Mrs. Weasley said.

I didn't know what to say I felt petrified like in my second year of Hogwarts. But right now I rather take a basilisk rather than talk to the Weasleys. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I didn't kill Ginny, Ron is lying to you," I said.

All the Weasleys said at once "WHAT!"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed me and pushed me to the couch beside her. They were all expecting me to tell the story to them. So I told them the story once again I said it. While I was telling the story I looked at Ron he was staring out the window. I even told them the part about Harry if they were ever going to believe what I was saying to them. Mrs. Weasley grabbed me and hugged me. It was awkward but sweet at same time.

"We are all relieved, you didn't kill her," and she said sobbing into my shoulder.

They believed they actually truly believed me. All of them came and gave me a hug and they gave them their sweet apologies. I glanced at Harry he was smiling and gave me a nod as which he meant you did it.

"You believe her she's lying she's a murder!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley, How dare you?" Mrs. Weasley scolded at him.

I didn't really care anymore. I was starting to get used to it. But I knew this was my cue to talk to him personally and face to face. I got up and went to Ron. I took his hands and holded them tightly. He looked at me and gave me his usual looks as in what the bloody hell are you doing?

"We need to talk outside," I said quickly.

I let go of one hand and took him to the backyard. We sat down on the farthest bench we could see. I sat down on the edge but he stayed standing up. I needed to tell him what I thought.

I asked " why do you think I killed her?"

"It's something I did to and I have feeling," he said sitting beside me.

"What feeling?" I asked staring to get frustrated.

- "You said Bellatrix killed her, I killed her before Harry set us to our places."

"What! What spell did you use on her?" I asked him.

- " An Unforgivable Curse Crucio,"

"You used an Unforgivable Curse!" I said surprised he would do that.

- "Yeah I hit her in the chest and she disappeared.''

"Wait that explains the screaming and the blood when she disaperated I looked at Ginny and she didn't have anything on her she was in blood from Bellatrix."

He hugged me and kept telling me you were telling the truth. I hugged him back we both fell off the bench. We let go then started laughing. I knew he would understand. He told me that he was going back to move in with us. Harry and I were relieved. The three of us stayed there for a while. We remembered times with Ginny what she did everything about her. When it turned dark we left. We apperated arm in arm.

"Well I'm pooped," Ron said yawing.

"I'll see you two troublemakers in the morning," I said giggling.

I went to my room and put on my pajamas. I went inside the bed and snuggled into the bed sheets. I dreamed heavenly. Everything was back to the way it was no problems. Just happy memories flooded me. I knew nothing could ever wrong anymore. It was perfect. I learned to deal like Harry said. I did it made me feel happy. Real Happy.

_**Authors note: Shortest chapter Ive done hitting myself for this.**_

_**I know the ending was kind of girly but I had to do it. No this is not the ending I will find a way to mess it all up for Hermione and make her truly happy please review. Thanks. Oh and I know the Cruciatus curse doesn't kill but I couldn't think of another spell that would lead to Bellatrix's death. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: yay longest chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Please don't hurt me for what you are about to read.**_

Chapter 5: Truth and action

I was still dreaming heavenly in my bed, still happy that they believed me. I turned around to look at the clock it was 6:30. I got up and put my slippers and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Harry came in glasses slanted hair messier than usual. He saw me and went near me. He put his hands on my waist and brought me close to him. While I was lighting the stove to put the water. I was kind of confused what was he doing? It was like he read my mind he answered me.

"I'm just glad you brought Ron back," He said still holding on to my waist.

I still didn't understand I got his hands to make him let go of me. I turned around to look at Harry in the face. Was he actually serious?

"Harry really, oh never mind." I asked another question instead to make the conversation less awkward. "Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

- "Can't I wake up? And I wanted to spend some time with you well before Ron gets up and that's like in two more hours."

He grabbed my waist again. I was really confused now. I know I liked his attention but I thought he said he loved Ginny. I didn't know how to react. When Harry pressed his lips against me. I loved it I put my arms around his neck. His hands were so gentle his hand went to my waist to my breast everywhere. He let go of me and smiled I smiled too. He got my waist again but this time he picked me and put me on the counter. We continued to kiss. His hands were massaging my legs. My hands were getting tangled in his hair. He started moving to my neck I moaned. He took me off of the counter and grabbed my hand. He took me to his bedroom. We kissed more. He started unbutton my nightgown I did the same with his shirt.

He got up. I missed his presence he went back to shut the door. He turned off the light and the rest went smooth sailing after that.

_Moments later..._

I was on his chest. I looked up he was smiling, I smiled back at him. I got up and searched for my nightgown on the floor and put it on. I looked at Harry he was really hot. I went near him to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved so I could kiss him on the lips.

A day later...

I woke up happy today. Since well yesterday was such a great day. I went to the kitchen to go get some coffee.

"AHHHHHHH," I heard a scream coming from Harry's room.

I got startled and I dropped the cup in the kitchen. I ignored the fact of the cup and ran into Harry's room. I first looked at his forehead to look at his scar. But then I couldn't do that anymore since his scar was gone. It was the only way I was able to see if Harry was having a bad dream. He screamed again, I panicked.

"Umm ha...rry," I said startlingly.

"Hermione no please don't kill her please, I'm begging you," He said in his sleep.

What I didn't get him. I was confused again. I touched his forehead lightly trying to wake him up.

- " Please don't I love you both. Ginny doesn't go. I love you I just need time to decide. No wait I choose... Choose you."

I let go of his forehead. Harry was talking about Ginny and I. But he loved Ginny not me. I had to expect the fact but I didn't want to wake Harry now I wanted to see what else he was going to say.

- "No Ginny I love you I hate Hermione. Please don't go."

I couldn't help notice that last line. I wanted to hurt him. How could he say something like that! After we kissed after my first time after his too. I couldn't believe him I wanted to cry and leave him but something told me to stay.

Meanwhile...

Ron woke up. He was thinking about Hermione. She was the only reason he came back in the first place. He loved her. Ready start the day he went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. When he noticed no one was there. Ron ran to the stove to turn off the light since the water was dripping everywhere. He went back down to go see if Hermione was in her room. She wasn't there he wondered where she had gone. He went back upstairs once again. He heard voices coming from Harry's room. Ron opened the door slightly to see what was going on, He saw Hermione pointing her wand at Harry's chest while he lay in bed asleep.

I wanted to hurt him. I just stared at him pointing my wand at his chest. He kept mumbling something but I couldn't quite catch what he was saying.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled throwing the door.

Harry woke up startled by the fact that I was pointing my wand at him. I looked at him then back at Ron. I ran out. Charging out of his room, down the stairs, to my room. I couldn't believe myself I was about to hurt Harry one of my friends. I got the first wizards clothes I saw and put it on. I got my wand and put into a pocket on the cloak. I put the cap on and got ready to apperate out of my room.

"Hermione what the hell were you doing?" He asked me.

I ignored him and apperated my way outside, but Ron was too fast for me. He got my arm and apperated with me. We wound up in Knocturn alley. I headed my way to Borgin and Burkes. Ron followed me. I didn't talk to him but he kept asking me questions.

"Look just be quite and you will soon know," I said to him in a firm voice.

I magically put some wizard's clothes on him and kept walking. I opened the door. I saw the old man there still surprised that the Ministry hadn't caught him yet for the death of Edgar Bones.

"How can I help you my lady?" Borgin said in a scratchy voice.

"Do you have a book about the dead and the living by Agrippa, Cornelius,"?

He nodded. Ron just looked at me by the odd choice of book I choose. Borgin went to the back to the room and told me to wait there. I was waiting for a while actually. Ron was going to tell me something when Borgin came in. I went to the front desk.

"That will be 100 gold gallons," he said very calmly.

"What! For this book!" I yelled.

"Oh are you going to find this book somewhere else. This is the only copy that the Ministry hasn't burned! I suspect that this will cost this much," he said.

He was right. I looked through my pocket and gave him the money. He told me come back soon. I rolled my eyes and went to Ron. I got his arm and we went outside. We apperated back into my room. I looked at the clock it was 9:00 in the night. Wow Borgin took longer than I expected. I went to my desk and turned on the light. I opened the book and looked at the table of context.

_What is the dead ...2_

_The departed...45_

_Killing the dead once again... 76_

_Moving the dead to another plane... 103_

_Sacrificing the living to bring a departed... 156_

I stopped at the last one. I turned quickly to that page. I felt Ron get near me. I looked at him. He read the title of the chapter. He looked at me frightened.

"Do you mind Ron! I'll like to be alone okay," I scolded at him.

He left the room and headed to his own. I started to read more of the story. I looked through the chapter that was the last chapter. It was pretty short. I began to read it.

_Reviving the dead is a very delicate process. First step is finding a willing sacrifice that was related or close to the dead you are reviving. Once you have done that you must find four items that you love or are your most prized possessions._

Hmm I think I know what. I got the book Hogwarts, A History. The photo in front of our house of Harry, Ron and me. The bracelet Harry had given me for my birthday. I couldn't think of any thing else so I read more.

_I f one of you possessions is someone you love get an old piece of parchment and right there full name with a picture that represents them._

I did I got a parchment and put Harry's name with a lightning bolt. I read more to see what the second step was.

_Secondly put your items in a square and pour blood of an Acromantula over them. Third find a picture of the dead. It may seem very simple but the incantation is very hard few are able to deal with the pain of the sacrifice. These are ancient magic words so you may not understand. Sit yourself in the square and say these words at the stroke of midnight. ERNGHTJUDF SEQWUNTDADA GERSDANLIVE SWITGHWAWYTCH DEAD RELIVES! The dead will not come alive until another living touches them._

I did, I set up everything it explained and checked it twice before sitting. Then I put a note on the desk and closed the book. I put the note right next to it so they would see what had happened.

"_ERNGHTJUDF SEQWUNTDADA GERSDANLIVE SWITGHWAWYTCH DEAD RELIVES!" _I yelled screaming in pain.

Hermione fell on the ground. The picture of Ginny started moving and twitching her body appeared. Hermione was dead. Ginny's body was lying there it was over for Hermione life.

_**Authors note: I'm sorry I killed her. Please don't hurt me it was bound to happen anyway. I will not use her point of view until later I will make it everyone's point of view now. Please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
